Fear the Reaper
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: Jane meets Loki for the first time while he's in custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Marvel already has claims to.**

* * *

><p>Jane's eye twitched from the sound of a pen clicking repeatedly to the side of her.<p>

Darcy was _bored _and she was taking it out on her.

For the last hour the college student had always managed to find something new to do that would get on Jane's nerves. Whether it was humming, drumming her fingers on whatever surface was closest, or complaining about something.

Jane was half tempted to find the nearest exit of the helicarrier and just toss her friend right out.

After all, Darcy was the one who had begged to come along with Jane when both agent Coulson and director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. had stepped out of the large aircraft after it had landed and had persuaded Jane to relocate her research to her own personal lab at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base that was located in New York City after also adding that her friend, Eric Selvig was also there waiting for her.

When Darcy had cut into the conversation wondering about what she was going to do, Fury had told her that her college credits were in order and that she could go back to her campus.

Of course, Darcy much preferred to go with her rather than go back to her old college life just yet and being the nice person that Jane was, she couldn't exactly tell her friend no.

After finally boarding the helicarrier, Coulson had led them to a room where they could stay in during the trip after explaining to them that it wouldn't be until later that night that they would arrive to the city due to the fact that they had to make one more stop right after they departed New Mexico.

They had just left the "second stop" nearly five minutes ago she had guessed, not really sure or really cared what exactly they were doing.

But how could she think about whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing when she had to suffer the constant annoyance that Darcy was providing her?

Jane simply clenched her eyes shut for a moment before re-focusing on the notebook that was in her lap, doing her best to just ignore Darcy's pestering.

"Do you think we'll get to meet Tony Stark?" Darcy questioned.

Jane glanced at her for a moment before answering, "I don't really know."

"Because he has Stark Tower right in Manhattan and since he's Iron Man, he must be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. too."

"Who knows." Jane mumbled, still trying to concentrate on her work.

"I hope that the rumors aren't true that he's dating Pepper Potts because I'd _really_ like to f-"

"Darcy!" Jane snapped, her face going red. "That's a little bit too much don't you think?"

"No." Darcy mused and Jane rolled her eyes.

Silence stretched on for quite sometime and Jane had thought that she had finally found peace and quiet before she could hear her friend beside her begin to sigh occasionally.

She was doing it on purpose because Darcy always loved to get a rise out of Jane, or out of anyone.

Then, Jane heard the sound of Darcy's pen drop to the floor along with the magazine that had been in her lap. But before she could open her mouth to ask her if she was alright, she noticed that Darcy's eyes were looking at something behind her.

"Um…what's with the guys carrying the big guns?"

Jane turned in the direction where a glass-paned wall stood that separated the room that they were in from the hallway the led to other areas of the helicarrier that Jane had no desire to explore; to see a dozen of heavily armed men walking down the hall.

But they weren't what caught Jane's attention, it was the man that was walking between them with his hands bound behind his back, and kept an emotionless mask on as they walked on.

He was tall, _really_ tall. Also, he had slicked back raven colored hair that reached to his shoulders, an angular face that didn't look all that bad, and was dressed in black and green attire with armor that could be seen here and there. His complete attire was weird, but oddly familiar to Jane.

She just couldn't pinpoint how.

Jane was completely unaware of the curiosity that was etched on her face along with her mouth slightly agape as she watched on.

As they were passing the room that she and Darcy were currently occupying, the armed men kept their gazes straight ahead but the mysterious man had slowly turned to look at _her_. As if he knew that she would be sitting right there, as if he had been expecting her to see her that very moment.

Jane felt herself unable to breathe as his eyes locked directly onto hers…and smirked.

* * *

><p>Jane hadn't been sure how long it had been since she had seen the green-eyed man, but it was a while before she looked away from the spot where she finally lost sight of him.<p>

Apparently, Darcy had been in lost in her own stupor as she hadn't said anything either.

Then, she saw Nick Fury walking from the very direction that she had seen the guards walk to and his face looked serious and she didn't miss the uncertainty that was in his eyes.

Not thinking, she jumped up from her chair and pushed herself out into the hallway and in front of the one-eyed man.

He stopped, his hands moved to clasp each other in front of him as he straightened himself and addressed her:

"Ms. Foster."

It was clear that he knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Who was that? Why did he have his own personal entourage of guards with him that looked like they were ready to kill anything that moved?"

Fury blinked slowly and breathed through his nose patiently, as if deciding on something before he finally spoke.

"That man, Ms. Foster, is Thor's brother."

"His brother…" Jane's eyes went wide as the memories of what had taken place months ago of a blonde, handsome god who had nearly been flattened by her van, that told her stories of nine realms, and defeated a humongous metal man that threatened to destroy Puenta Antiguo and everyone in it to get to him.

Then she remembered what she heard about the norse god of mischief and that he was the one responsible for the destruction.

"Loki." Fury replied almost robotically.

A small shiver rolled down her spine.

"If he's here…does that mean…?" She whispered and glanced at the floor, unable to finish the question. Knowing that if Loki was on Earth then it meant that when Thor had left with his friends back to his realm to stop his brother - he failed.

"I'm not certain of the answer to your question Ms. Foster. Loki has refused to answer any of the questions that I've asked him besides one."

"What was it?"

Something flickered in his eyes that had disappeared as quickly as it came before she could interpret it as his face remained blank as it usually was.

"We'll be in New York in an hour Ms. Foster. Agent Coulson will be here later to take you and Ms. Lewis to your lab after we land. Have a good evening." Fury nodded his head and stepped around her, leaving her.

Jane didn't bother to chase after him and demand to know what it was that had been discussed between both him and Loki, she knew that if Fury wanted her to know then he would've told her.

Her determination set itself to one goal and one goal only that she needed to accomplish before landing, before she may lose her only opportunity to know the question that had been haunting her for months.

If Thor was alive or not.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should be back here Jane." Darcy warned, looking back behind her as her and Jane walked into the area where she had seen the guards come from.<p>

After doing a little eavesdropping on a conversation between some of the agents that were in what must've been a break room, she learned exactly where Loki was as well as a few other interesting details.

Jane didn't pay Darcy any attention even when she felt her hand grip onto the sleeve of her sweater nervously, she shook her off and gave her a look before walking further through the area that was obviously off limits to them.

A part of her questioned why there weren't any agents or guards around to stop them until she remembered one of the things that she had overheard.

"Jane Foster, I've been eagerly awaiting for our meeting for quite sometime." A smooth, dark velvety voice called out.

To her left was Loki, hands still bound behind his back as he stood straight and peered out at her with amusement from within the confines of the containment unit that he had been placed inside of.

Trying to hide her own nervousness, she stepped forward until she was right in front of the glass that separated her from the god of mischief. She couldn't feel Darcy's presence anymore and wandered if she was standing back towards the entrance or had left all together. Jane didn't turn around to see.

"You have?" She swallowed.

Loki flashed a grin at her, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. "Of course, I was expecting you to be in my company without a wall between us or shackles on…" He paused briefly as his emerald green eyes traveled up and down her body painfully slow. "Well, at least not on _my_ wrists."

His polite grin had morphed into a wicked one.

"Too bad for you I guess." Jane folded her arms uncomfortably and did her best to keep her face nonchalant, hoping to fool him from the fear that had crept up inside of her. She had suddenly forgotten why she had come in the first place and just wanted to turn around and run but something was keeping her glued to the spot.

Loki's grin remained as his head cocked to the side. "Oh? This is only temporary Jane. After I'm free from this joke of a prison, I will see personally that you accompany me to my newest abode."

Jane's breath hitched slightly but quickly recovered, raising her brow and held her head up high to show him that his words weren't getting to her, even if it weren't true. "From my knowledge of the strength of this cell that's containing you, I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon." She half-lied, merely twisting around a few words from what she had overheard from a few agents earlier on how the containment unit was supposedly strong enough to be able to keep the Hulk in.

She didn't have time to blink because the next thing she knew, his arm had shot out from behind him went straight through the barrier as if it were merely smoke, to wrap his long fingers around her throat, jerking his chin with a mischievous smirk.

"Recalibrate your statistics my dear."

Red lights began to flash as an extremely loud siren began to wail, alerting to every agent on the helicarrier that Loki had broken free of his cuffs and had passed through the barrier of the containment unit.

In nearly ten seconds flat, the entire room was being engulfed by agents and armed guards that resembled S.W.A.T surround them with their weapons all drawn.

Before any of them could open fire, Loki had stepped completely out of the unit to keep one arm around her as is hand still held onto her throat while his other arm wrapped around her abdomen possessively.

Then, he _laughed._

Jane wasn't sure what she was more afraid of, the madman that held her in his arms or the dozens of guns pointed at the two of them.

This wasn't a normal hostage situation. They were dealing with a _god_ and she wasn't entirely sure if S.H.I.E.L.D. would flinch if they had to shoot her to get to him.

Fury stepped through the men but didn't have a gun drawn, but she could she his hand resting on the one that was strapped to his waist.

"Release Ms. Foster." He ordered.

"Ha. That's very unlikely." Loki chuckled.

"We will shoot."

"And not a single bullet will touch me."

"They will touch Ms. Foster though." She heard Coulson say from somewhere to her right.

"Loki," Fury said slowly. "You told me exactly what you plan to do here in this realm, and you also made it clear to me that you desire Ms. Foster greatly. Leave her out of harms way now, let her go."

Jane felt his arm tighten around her middle but the hand around her throat remained steady. "I suppose you have a valid point, I'd be a fool to think that neither of you wouldn't shoot at me just because I have her in my arms; taking the chance that you may or may not hit me."

"I'm glad that we can finally see eye to eye on something then." Fury responded, still not taking his hand off his gun.

Loki's lips kissed her temple gently and she knew that he would let go of her any second. Relief flooded her but her mind kicked into gear as she whispered so that only he could hear her:

"Is Thor alive?"

His fingers flexed around her throat and she knew that the questioned irritated him.

"Yes." He replied smoothly.

To Jane, it had felt as if a heavy weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. Her friend was alive and that also meant that he would return.

"Don't let my answer give you comfort my dear." Loki whispered in her ear almost menacingly. "There is a reason still as to why I'm here and he is not."

The comfort that was once there had vanished because she knew that there was truth to his words. Thor was alive, but that did not mean that the rest of her beliefs were right.

Her mouth opened to ask him why, but he didn't let her as his own words formed.

"You may be safe for now my sweet Jane, but know that this is only temporarily." Loki breathed. "I will come for you and when I do, _nobody will be able to save you._"

Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a little bit "iffy" with this fic. I planned to keep it as just a drabble to go with my graphic but a lot of people wanted me to write it. I pretty much just stretched out the drabble and I know that a lot of you wanted this to be Rated M. But before you close out of this pissed with me, I'm writing a tie-in to this fic as I'm writing that will be Rated M! So author alert me so you can see it when I publish it. I wanted to make it separate to this fic for a couple of reasons. One, because I felt that if I wrote everything that I wanted then this one-shot would've been pretty long. Two, because I want the tie-in to be it's own separate fic. It won't be a sequel and yet it will be. You don't have to read this fic to read the other. **

**Anyway, it's 2:30am in the morning so if you see errors or whatever. I'll get to it eventually. I hope this was an okay one-shot for ya'll and the sequel should be up soon. Fair warning, it will be Rated M for a reason. There will be violence, graphic scenes, and rape. So, just to let any of you readers who don't like to read that. **

**Have a wonderful day! **


End file.
